


Musings From Black Space

by Baesil



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Black Space, Gen, Hikikkomori route, its OMORI after all, technically not drabble but I guess I’m trying to write in that kind of style, warning for generally creepy content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baesil/pseuds/Baesil
Summary: DAY ???: Somehow, I always wind up back here.A young boy explores the recesses of his mind, documenting his findings in a journal.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Musings From Black Space

**Author's Note:**

> _DAY ???: Somehow, I always wind up back here._

**WELCOME TO BLACK SPACE.**

I don’t feel welcome. 

The black void is a far cry from the white expanse. I’m scared of the dark but the light made me feel safe. A plane where nothing exists except myself. But I’m not alone here. 

There’s hushed whispering all around me from people I don’t know. I can’t see them, but I can see their eyes. They tell me things I don’t like to hear. They remind me of things that I’d rather leave forgotten. 

The white void stretches for miles. I’m certain I can’t find anything out there beyond the door to my favorite room. 

The black void also stretches for miles. I feel like there’s something out there, watching me. And I can never, ever find it. 

This place tries to replicate home, but it feels traced. An attempt of a perfect copy, but the slightest details are off.

My blanket is here, but it’s cold. My tissue box is here, but it’s empty. My laptop is here, but the screen is nothing but static. My sketchbook is here, but I didn’t draw these pictures. There’s an empty picnic basket where my cat Mewo should be. My light bulb is missing. 

And there are far, far too many doors.

**Author's Note:**

> _NOTE TO FUTURE SELF: Please don’t go back there. Please, don’t go back._


End file.
